1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a crystallization method of an amorphous silicon layer, and more particularly, to a crystallization method of an amorphous silicon layer by laser irradiation.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as an active matrix-type liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display have thin-film transistors (TFTs). A poly-crystal silicon layer having good field-effect mobility and good stability to temperature and light is generally used as a semiconductor layer or substrate on which the TFTs are formed.